La déclaration
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Les Mugiwaras arrivent sur une île et décident de l'explorer. Mais l'un deux se fait capturer et un autre se rend compte de ses sentiments.


Le Sunny était amarré sur une île tout à fait normale à première vue. Ils décidèrent d'aller l'explorer. Zoro avait insisté pour partir seul. Ils avaient accepté car l'île avait l'air sans danger. Luffy partit avec Nami, Brook et Usopp. Robin choisi de partir avec Franky et Sanji. Même si Chopper voulait aller explorer cette île et se dégourdir les pattes, les autres lui dirent qu'il devait garder le Sunny. Après tout, Chopper est peut-être un petit renne mais il sait se défendre. Comme lui et Usopp étaient inséparables, et aussi parce que la maladie d'Usopp –je-ne-peux-pas-aller-sur-cette-île-sinon-je-meurs-foudroyé- il resta avec le détenteur du Fruit de l'Humain pour garder le Sunny. Les groupes se séparèrent. 3 heures plus tard, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant et se rejoignirent au Sunny.

Robin : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Nami : Rien du tout. Et vous ?

Franky : Rien. Cette île est tout à fait normale.

Usopp : Zoro s'est encore perdu ! On lui avait dit de ne pas partir tout seul.

Robin : Il n'y a aucun danger sur cette île, il ne craint rien. Nous irons le chercher demain s'il n'est pas revenu.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller au lit mais Sanji semblait préoccupé. Il attendit que tout le monde dorme et partit à la recherche du vert. Il n'y eu aucun ennemi sur sa route mais découvrit une sorte de temple qui paraissait bizarre. Il n'y avait pas de garde à l'entrée.

Sanji : *Cette île serait abandonnée ?*

Le blond avança doucement. Il entendit des voix et se cacha pour écouter leur conversation.

Brun : Ce gars n'a vraiment pas de chance. Tomer entre les mains de notre Boss est la dernière chose qui lui arrivera.

Blond : Le Boss lui a déjà montrés les pouvoirs de son Fruit du Démon. La prochaine fois il y passera. Ha ha.

Brun : C'est vraiment qu'un crétin pour qu'il se soit retrouvé sans les autres Mugiwaras.

Blond : Demain les 120 000 000 de berrys seront à nous. Ce sera facile de le livrer à la Marine dans l'état ou il est.

Brun : Ouais ! Vive notre Boss !

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent. Sanji était immobile, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Sanji : *Zoro ... s'est fait capturer ? Impossible.*

Il prit le chemin inverse des deux hommes. Il longea des couloirs et arriva à des sortes de cellules. Il arriva à celle de Zoro mais n'eut le temps de le voir car il fut assommé. Il était tellement occupé à chercher la cellule ou pourrait être Zoro qu'il n'avait pas entendu les deux hommes de tout à l'heure revenir. Ils lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos, lui mirent un bandeau sur la bouche et les yeux. Ils le mirent dans la cellule de Zoro qui était inconscient.

Brun : Deux Mugiwaras pour le prix d'un le Boss va être encore plus content.

Ils partirent, laissant les deux jeunes hommes sans connaissance. Sanji se réveilla 30 minutes plus tard.

Sanji : *C'est pas vrai. Où je suis tombé ?*

Il s'assit et enleva le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux tant bien que mal avec ses genoux. Il jeta un œil autour de lui pour voir où il se trouvait. C'était une sorte de cellule toute en pierre avec une fenêtre. Zoro était là, à terre, attaché comme Sanji mais gravement blessé. Tout son corps était meurtri de blessures. Sanji voulut crier mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Ses sabres étaient à terre comme si on les avait jetés. Sanji eu alors une idée : il se guida tant bien que mal jusqu'aux sabres, en sortit un de son fourreau et coupa ses liens. Il enleva le bâillon et fit pareil à Zoro. Celui-ci était toujours sans connaissance. Sanji lui toucha la joue, celle-ci était glacée.

Sanji : Zoro réveille-toi je t'en prie...

Zoro était pâle et mal en point. Sanji enleva sa veste et la mit sur Zoro pour au moins lui recouvrir le torse en espérant qu'il se réchauffe. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses blessures pour le moment. D'après les deux hommes, ils reviennent demain pour les ramener à la Marine. Ils allaient donc passer la nuit ici.

Sanji : *Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Zoro a besoin de soins.*

Il frappa à la porte pour attirer l'attention. Les deux hommes de tout à l'heure rappliquèrent. Sanji se mit contre le mur à droite de la porte, quand ils ouvriront, il se trouve derrière la porte.

Blond : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ?

Ils rentrèrent mais ne virent pas Sanji.

Brun : Où est l'autre crétin ?

Sanji sortit de sa ″cachette″ et assomma le blond.

Brun : Toi ! Comment t'as fait pour ...

Sanji venait de lui planté un des sabres dans le ventre. Il avait un peu apprit à s'en servir en regardant Zoro faire quand il combattait.

Brun : Sale ordure ...

Il tomba, mort. Sanji mit les sabres à sa ceinture (si si c'est possible, regardez Zoro, ça tient tous seul. En fait ... Ok je sors) et mit Zoro sur son dos. Il sortit aussi vite que possible et essaya de retrouver le chemin qui menait au Sunny. Il marchait car il avait quand même un poids sur son dos. Il découvrit un lac avec une cascade et s'y arrêta. Il pourrait soigner les blessures du vert. Il le posa près de l'eau et ôta ses vêtements, gêné. Il lui laissa quand même son caleçon sinon quelle serait la réaction de Zoro en se réveillant s'il réalise qu'il est nu. Il prit sa veste et trempa un bout dans l'eau. Il posa le bout mouillé sur le torse de Zoro et une chose incroyable se produisit : les blessures de Zoro disparaissaient à vue l'œil et il reprenait des couleurs mais ne se réveilla pas. Quand il fut complètement guéri, le rhabilla et mit sa veste sur le vert pour le couvrir au moins un peu. Sanji tomba de fatigue et s'endormit très vite. Le lendemain se fut Zoro qui se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'était plus dans cette cellule et que Sanji était endormi à côté de lui et aussi qu'il avait été soigné.

Zoro : *Sanji ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il m'aurait soigné ? Et les autres ?*

Il mit la veste sur Sanji car il avait quelques frissons que Zoro vit. Il se leva, prêt à aller explorer les environs mais se souvint pourquoi ils étaient là et se rassit. Il regarda Sanji dormir. Celui-ci se réveilla 10 minutes après.

Sanji : Zoro ! Comment tu te sens ?!

Zoro : Ça va mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Sanji lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

Zoro : Mais ces gars sont des pirates ?

Sanji : Je pense mais la Marine ne les considère pas comme tel.

Zoro : J'ai dû inquiéter les autres.

Sanji : *Les autres ? Et moi alors ? C'est quand même moi qui suis parti te chercher.*

Zoro : Sanji ... ça va ?

Sanji : Hein euh oui ça va.

Zoro : Bon. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Sanji (détournant le regard) : De ... de rien.

Zoro : Il faut partir.

Sanji : Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais il faut mieux que ce soit moi le premier.

Zoro : Ah euh d'accord. Après tout c'est de ma faute si on est là.

Ils quittèrent la fontaine et se retrouvèrent dans une forêt. Ils devaient faire attention où ils mettaient les pieds.

Zoro : T'es passé par là tout à l'heure.

Sanji : Non mais on retrouvera bien le Sunny.

Ils continuèrent à marcher mais Zoro se sentait observé. Deux jeunes hommes les avaient retrouvés.

Brun 2 (ben oui le 1er est mort ') : Ils sont là !

L'autre tira une flèche et Zoro poussa Sanji dans un buisson en étant emporté avec. Le vert était à présent à califourchon sur le blond. Zoro se leva tout en restant caché.

Zoro : Désolé ...

Sanji : Ils nous ont retrouvés. Comment on va faire ?!

Sa voix tremblait.

Zoro : Calme toi. On va devoir trouver un autre chemin.

Du côté des deux autres hommes.

Roux : Je crois que j'ai tué le blondinet.

Brun : On s'en fout, le Boss a dit morts ou vifs. Allons les chercher.

Ils descendirent la pente et allèrent chercher Zoro et Sanji. Arrivés en bas ils ne les virent pas. Pendant ce temps nos deux Mugiwaras étaient dans un autre chemin parallèle au premier.

Zoro : J'aurais bien voulu m'occuper d'eux mais ...

Sanji : Tu as été gravement blessé, il ne valait mieux pas.

Zoro : C'est parce qu'ils m'ont pris par surprise mais là ça aurait été moi qui les aurais pris par surprise.

Ils arrivèrent à une pente plus raide.

Sanji : Comment on fait.

Zoro : Il va falloir passer par là il n'y a pas d'autre route. Tu as peur ?

Sanji : Pas du tout.

Zoro : Je passe devant.

Il descendit la pente comme s'il faisait de l'escalade suivit de près par Sanji. Arrivés à quelques mètres du sol, Sanji mit le pied sur une branche mais celle-ci se brisa sous son poids et il lâcha prise.

Sanji : Aaaah...

Zoro : Sanji !

Zoro réussit à rattraper Sanji contre lui. Il le serra d'une main alors que le blond avait mis ses bras autour de son cou. Zoro sentit qu'il tremblait.

Zoro : Ça va. Calme-toi. Je te tiens.

Sanji : M...merci...

Zoro : Tu peux le refaire ?

Sanji : Oui.

Sanji lâcha Zoro à contre cœur et reprit la descente. Il ne restait que deux mètres environ et Zoro eu le même tour que Sanji mais n'avait personne pour le rattraper. Il atterrit sur le dos.

Sanji : Zoro ! Ça va ?

Zoro : Ouais, tout va bien...

Il avait était sonné. Sanji se dépêcha et retomba comme tout à l'heure. Il tomba sur Zoro à plat ventre.

Zoro : Argh ...

Sanji se releva en restant assis.

Sanji : Désolé ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne l'ai pas fait expr...

Zoro s'était assis et embrassait Sanji. Ils se détachèrent et se levèrent.

Zoro : Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ...

Sanji s'était blotti contre lui.

Zoro : San ... Sanji ?

Zoro le pris dans ses bras.

Zoro : Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Sanji se détacha, surpris.

Sanji : De ... de moi ?

Zoro : Je ... je crois. Si je t'ai embrassé ... Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

Sanji : Je ne t'ai pas repoussé.

Zoro : Tu veux dire que ...

Sanji se jeta sur Zoro et l'embrassa à son tour.

Sanji : Je crois que moi aussi.

Zoro (lui caressant la joue) : T'es incroyable toi. Viens il faut partir.

Sanji : Ouais. Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Sanji hésita mais pris la main de Zoro et ils reprirent leur route.

Zoro : Tu veux qu'on en parle tout de suite aux autres ?

Sanji : Je ne préfère pas.

Zoro : Comme tu veux. On se verra en cachette.

Sanji : Rien que pour toi, je passerai moins de temps dans la cuisine.

Zoro : Et moi je passerais moins de temps en haut.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Sunny. Tout l'équipage était debout et les attendait.

Robin : On s'est inquiétés pour rien. Ils sont sains et saufs.

Usopp : Vous étiez passés où ?

Chopper : Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

Zoro : Non non ça va. En fait, on a échappé à la mort de peu.

Luffy : Racontez-nous !

Ils quittèrent l'île et les deux jeunes hommes racontèrent tout en détail sauf leur petite déclaration bien sûr. Les jours passaient et Sanji et Zoro se voyaient en cachette, des fois ou Sanji rejoignait Zoro à la salle et des autres ou Zoro rejoignait dans la cuisine mais les autres Mugiwaras ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sauf Robin bien sûr ^^.

FIN


End file.
